Liberarium
by Krazywriter1
Summary: Wait,let me get this straight,am in the naruto world. Am the daughter of Karin and I have straight sturly hair,Wow,I think someone hit there head too much times SI OC
1. Chapter 1

Um new story

* * *

Well let's see

Death is well,you know,death

You can't escape it

well the truth is I had to experience it and it is not _good_

Not to spare you the details I died from an uneventful "car crash" and instead of me meeting God and heaven and hell with the big book.

I was reincarnated.

Into an Anime

Like most people by now they would be cursing or whimpering but me

 _huh?_

I'm not like most people in fact I was considered in my school _30% weird_

who does that anyway?

A bunch of kids who think they own the school

Idiots

Okay, back to me being reincarnated

 _Huh?_

* * *

My first taste of breath(after death ) was when I was reborn

a lovely date ( that's what kaa-san told me )

November 13th

Well, you know most babies supposed to be crying and screaming when they are born

I'm not like most babies

I'm a twelve year old in an infant body for _Christ sake_

I'm not even supposed to be here.

I was silent, I didn't even whimper

Which normal person would?

Kaa-san did the most reasonable thing

She screamed _a lot_

the medic-nins(they looked like them) rushed in,

Kaa-san pointed to me wordlessly

but in all that _I was silent._

Kaa-san grabbed me and threw me to them

That's what it felt like

But I didn't still budge

After some minutes I felt being passed to and fro

finally it stops after a few minutes and I was handed back to someone

"here you go, Karin"

Karin

KARIN

oh my god, I'm in the Naruto world!

she grasped me, bringing me to her face

"my beautiful Miyo"

at that moment, it was peaceful

Until he came

"Are you okay Karin"

she nodded her head weakly half smiling her husband cared

well, he destroyed that smile

"cos I heard you were screaming like a little girl"

he start snorting with laughter,

I wrinkle my nose in annoyance

Who laughs at their own wife

finally shutting up, he removes a tear of cry from his eye.

finally noticing me, he carries me up with his big rough hands(I'm sensitive)

" who is this" he asks jokingly

Karin sighs " your daughter"

he smiles at me.

"What's her name"

"Miyo"

"hmm, a beautiful name for my beautiful daughter and wife"

Karin blushes

Meanwhile I smiled

 _Me, pretty, in my dreams_

Maybe life here won't be so bad, these two don't seem so bad

I looked at them and smiled again.

Yeah

that was until tou-san pushed down an equipment

Fat chance this life was gonna peaceful

* * *

um SI OC about me going to the Naruto world pls comment(like a review would be nice) about this story and prologue are short so short chapters for everyone.


	2. Family matters

A/N um lets see chapter is kinda short and pretty serious,(prepare for some serious Miyo) and probably not good pls tell me about the errors, constructive criticism is welcomed and plus sorry darkdust27 father is not suigestu cause I don't how a little sappiness can come from that ,pls enjoy the chapter

Disclaimer: all rights reserved for Kishi sensei, Naruto doesn't belong to me cause if it did Asuma and Jiraya won't have died and would have helped to kick some Madara butt

* * *

 _Life only comes once, so use it wisely_

Anonymous

I sigh heavily _as_ Kaa-san held my hand, we walked slowly through the dark corridors,I look up noticing that kaa-san had not yet open the curtains which meant it was still early, I scratched my eyes tiredly wondering why Tou-san would require "my presence, I yawned tiredly wondering if it was serious business knowing that anything that involved Tou-san was neither serious nor businesslike, Kaa-san smiles at me sympathetically knowing I was tired.

Pushing the heavy door which lead to the sitting room, It revealed my tired tou-san biting his finger nails, Kaa-san cleared her throat to catch his attention almost immediately he turned around to show he was still wearing his pajamas, I giggled clearly noting it had baby puppies which I considered childish, He himself cleared his throat to besettle the silence, kaa-san grip tightened as Tou-san crouched down in front of me.

god, I am so _short_.

" so Miyo, what do you wanna be?"

this question broke the silence as Kaa-san sighed in the process hit his head.

" baka, who asks a three year old that type of question!"

Tou-san rubbed his head at the hit as the big hump appeared on his head, I smile at his childishness which resorted to further complaints.

" why are you smiling at me? doesn't anyone in this house consider me seriously?"

he banged his hand on the table which cause the vase to roll off before anyone could reach it, it falls off the table and breaks into a thousand pieces.

Ow

Tou-san is so _dead_

do you know why?

Cause Grandma gave Kaa-san that vase and kaa-san considers her, her heroine like a savior or something

hmm, Adults.

I snort as kaa-san gave tou-san a murderous glare and well, you know _tou-san,_ he pouted which causes kaa-san to lose her _rage on him._

ouch

I do not want to be in tou-san shoes right now.

* * *

I giggle as tou-san settles on the sofa beside me not wanting to be near _his wife,_ its been _7 minutes_ since kaa-san beat the crap out of tou-san.

Yawn

I'm so tired

Tou-san flickers the dust on his hiate readjusting his position to face me he lowers his voice so that kaa-san can't hear him.

" so Miyo, what do you wanna be?"

I tilt my head to the side putting my index finger to my chin, I respond to him with my most childish voice.

" 'm th'nk'ng"

he nods his head approvingly, gently touching his _hiate_ by the side

god, he wants me to be a ninja!

wait, who is a ninja?

I then realize something all those times I envisioned my self as a ninja I didn't look at the 'bleak side'

Ninja's _suffer_

Ninja's experience _loss_

Ninja's _kill_

Ninja's freaking _die early_

I don't want to _suffer_

I don't want to lose someone close to me

I don't want to kill

Come on I can't even kill a mouse talk of my _fellow human being  
_

 _I can't do that_

 _I can't do any of this_

 _I'm weak, I'm shy I Just can't!_

 _I don't want to die early._

This is the worst part of being a ninja.

I just want to go to a normal school, get a Job, marry and get to see my grandchildren and bang, go to see the Lord Almighty.

But as my father looked up to me expectantly, I don't want to disappoint him.

I love him too much do that,

and with a small grin I told him what I didn't expect

" a medic nin"

A small wave of emotions pass through his face _did I just see disappointment._

 _he hides it well_

he jumps and shakes Kaa-san, happily he exclaims

"Miyo wants to be a medic nin"

My mom looks at me wordlessly as tou-san continued to shake her, beckoning him to stop, she crouched the same style like tou-san

When I looked at her face, she looked relieved

wait, why?

oh, I remember, in the anime Karin was forced to be a recovery machine or like Denise calls it MDI ( medical box insurance)

" are you sure that's what you want to be?"

breaking my thoughts I turned to look at her unsure of what to say, cause Kaa san can detect a lie

" yes" I lie

I lied

I lied to my own mother

I'm a horrible human being

I let out a fake giggle as I tugged her hand and point to a dancing tou-san, She smiles at me and carrying me up she tickled my chin to make me laugh which she succeeds in doing.

Tou-san ran to me and carrying me up he twirls me round and round until kaa-san tells him to stop, dropping me down slowly both of them crouch down and squeeze the life out of me ( yes, which means Hugging) I squeeze their faces under my arm

One big happy family.

* * *

A/n I'm so excited now I can get to the good stuff, anyway pls review or anything I would really and really appreciate it and pls if your criticizing my work I totally understand I won't get mad or anything cause criticizing makes me happy, to know some people put in their effort to see my work is better. :V

anyway REVIEWS ARE _ **LOVE**_


End file.
